The Real Beauty and the Beast
by Rarity-this
Summary: The day Belle finally started to wander around Storybrooke, she came across the kind and sweet Ruby in the dinner, but the conversation they started had a very different ending to be expected.


The real Beauty and the Beast

"You ok? That's your third iced tea this morning, won't want to have to call you a cab." Belle looked up from her drink and was stunned for a moment she couldn't speak; she caught her breath as the brunette sat across from her. She looked up into the woman's deep brown eyes held by the electric moment.

"I've never had it iced before, it's delicious!" she managed to stutter out, looking down at the freshly chilled glass now dripping its small wet drops onto the lino topped table.

"I haven't seen you in here before" she said with a wide brimmed smile, curious about the newcomer that had dropped into her lap.

"Well I've been a…kept woman until recently." She confessed playing with her hands under the table a bit, Belles eyes tried to avoid the woman's with a slight blush.

"Let me guess bad break up?" she said with a flutter of her own eyes.

Belle looked back at the woman a slight sadness in her eyes and a waver in her voice, as she poured more of her heart out.

"I think I might be headed that way," her lip almost wobbling as she forced back the tears she so desperately wanted to let go of.

"Well do you have a place to stay? Any family here?" the question threw Belle, as she stammered once more still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not sure, I'm still looking" she nodded profusely trying to convince herself more than the lustrous woman who had captivated her attention. "But I'm on my own for now."

"I could ask Grannie about a room here?" she spoke softly as Belles heart skipped a beat, her eyes narrowed and for the first time that whole day she smiled.

"Really?" she asked, her happiness with the answer brimming from her face as the young woman nodded her own smile back. "Thanks …. Umm.."

"Ruby" she finally announced with a small rock in her seat.

"Belle" she said just as sweetly unable to keep her eyes off Ruby's unique features. She was fascinated, bewitched and now wanted to only know more about the woman in front of her.

"Stay please" Belle said reaching her hand across the table, gently reaching out for someone, someone to comfort her.

"Sure." Ruby smiled gently back placing her hand atop Belles knowing the girl was seeking her reassurance. Her eyes danced between the table and her hand, Belle couldn't speak, her heart beat pounded in her chest as no words escaped her nervous lips.

"You hungry?" Ruby said placing another soothing hand under Belles taking her hand between her own. Belle nodded excitedly.

"I'm so sorry…it…it has been a long time since I have had the chance to talk to, well, anyone!" she bounced in the booth enthusiastically; she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Ok sweetie how about a famous grilled cheese?" Ruby tapped Belles hand and pushed herself out of the booth seat. "It will help with those teas as well" she giggled walking out the back, giving a small quick glace back to Belle who was already sipping down the next drink.

"That girl is going to be drunker than Leroy." she said with a smile to herself, shoving past the bi-fold doors. Grabbing two pieces of bread and wiggling her way to the fridge for the cheese before whacking it into the giant industrial grill. She leaned back onto the counter, wrapping her arms around her chest, she felt something, small but it was a spark, a spark that made her smile like a teenage school girl from ear to ear. She bit her nail gently before taking a peek out the kitchen window watching Belle in her booth, looking around bewildered at everything that she had taken for granted. Hearing the bing of the oven, she pulled the sandwich out of the grill and onto the plate, folding a small, pink napkin on the side, she skipped out and back over to Belle.

"Here ya go" she said placing it down noticing that the girl was already ¾ of the way through her drink. "Boy do you go through those fast." She said taking her seat back on the other side facing Belle.

"I think they might be going to my head, is tea supposed to do this?" she giggled a little.

"Oh sweetie, that's called alcohol, that's what's going to your head but the food will help." Ruby split the grilled cheese in half handing Belle the first piece. She took it gently and popped it happily into her mouth with a small gasp.

"This is really yummy!" she squeaked, munching down the savoury treat.

"Glad you like it." Ruby said with a chuckle, resting her head in her hands, elbows plastered to the dinner bench top as she tilted her head. Belle looked so cheerful, so happy, though it could have been the obscene amount she had just drunk. None the less Ruby sat with the girl for some company.

"So where have you been in Storybrooke?" Ruby said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh..I…um" Belle wasn't sure how to say in the nicest way, that Regina had kept her locked away in a psych ward for 28 years and how now Rumple was keeping her bound to his side as well. She got the feeling he wasn't the most well-loved man here once again. She sighed pushing away the half eaten other side of the food, not suddenly enjoying her time out anymore.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ruby pricked up seeing the distress upon Belles face.

"No, no please you have been more than kind, wonderful in fact. In the 28 years you are the first person to actually ask me about me!" she smiled and played with her hands nervously under the table again.

"Well that is a surprise! Umm I would eat all that if I were you, I'm sorry if I pushed the questions, I just wanted to know a bit more about you since where going to be roomies." She chirped almost nodding her head in a convincing manner.

"Roomies?" again Belle had a dumbfounded look on her face, the classic dear in headlights expression.

"Yeah I live at Grannies as well, this is my home," she looked around the cosy dinner knowing that someday if they never managed to return home to their fairy-tale land, she wouldn't mind the thought of running this place.

"Oh so you will be close by" Belle said feeling slightly woozy. "But right now I need a job" she said picking up the rest of the warm toasted morsel and trying to be elegant about eating it.

"Well what do you like?" Ruby asked still watching her new interest with curious eyes.

"I like to read" Belle confessed.

"Well the library is boarded up but maybe they are looking for a librarian?" it was a perfect idea and Belles eyes shone with glee at the prospect.

"I'll go there right-" she tried to stand but the punch of the teas finally taking their effect.

"Hey slow down hun" Ruby stood up moving to Belles side of the booth.

"I..um…I… Thanks" she smiled looked down at the brunettes hand now on her shoulder. Ruby pushed some of her long hair back behind her ear and for a second her eyes met Belles, unable to tear away from the blue diamonds that now looked up at her.

"Come on; let's go see Grannie about that room." She slid her hand down Belles slender arm till it reached her hand. She swiftly pulled the woman up to her, Belle stumbling a bit as she feel into Ruby's arms.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said with a heavy blush.

"It's fine love, I told you I'm here to help." She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, what was she feeling for this strange, lost woman? She helped Belle stand properly and keeping her fingers laced to Belles, she walked her out of the dinner.

Grannies was thankfully right next door and when they walked in through the old oak door Ruby called out for her kin.

"Grannie? Grannie?" her sing song tone had no response to greet it as she frowned. "Where is she today? I hope she hasn't gone after Regina again." She grumbled logging Belles name into the register and pulling a key from the shelf. "We can deal with the pay later."

Belle still in awe of everything found herself admiring the quaint cottage, arching her shoulders to the warmth from the rooms around her.

"Your home is wonderful." Belle stammered out. Ruby turned around and tapped her on the nose.

"Day dreamy aren't we? Come on let's get you upstairs to lie down, looks like you had a rougher night than I thought." Ruby gripped Belles hand firmly leading her up the creaky staircase that spiralled to the second floor. Passing the still shut door of Pinocchio's room, Ruby made a mental note to check on the wooden man again before she went back to work. Belle followed wrapping her free hand around Ruby's arm with a contented sigh feeling slightly safer now with the brunette.

"Here we are your new home sweet home" she said throwing the key into the small lock, and opening the old door to a cosy little room, simple but enough for the lightly packed woman.

"It's perfect." She smiled up at Ruby before walking in and looking at everything curiously. She was a new born woman looking out into a new world she did not understand as yet. Ruby closed the door behind them and stepped into the room with a flick of her hair.

"If you need to change I have some stuff that might fit you really well." She stood with a friendly face still watching the girl as she picked up the alarm clock in wonder.

"What is it?" she asked enthusiastically

"That's an alarm clock" she said with a flattened tone but laughed after her response "it's something you won't be needing."

"Oh" she said clearly puzzled as to what it was doing in the room but put it down again gently and put her hands behind her back.

"Is there anything else you need? Maybe some pyjamas?" Ruby asked looking her up and down for the first time since they had left the dinner.

"I guess so" Belle said still looking around the room as she pressed a hand down onto the bed.

"Well I'll go get you some" she said turning and shaking her head before she felt Belles hand on her again.

"Umm may I come with you? I would like to see your room you know just in case I get lost or need something in the night." She weakly smiled.

"Sure" Ruby took Belles hand again and walked her down the hallway to the door with the giant keep out sign plastered across it. "Well this is me you can't miss it, see I'm only 2 doors down, and the bathroom is that way." She pointed towards the end of the landing.

Belle nodded to signal she understood. Ruby's room was filled with treasures, wolf posters, pictures of strange looking people, photos and banners layered her walls as Belle thought she had stumbled into a dragons cave.

"This is… this is" she said trying to take in everything.

"Messy? Yeah I know I keeping telling myself to clean it" she said going over to the chest of drawers and pulling out some shorts and a singlet "These will fit you" she said handing the clean clothes over.

"I think this is amazing!" Belle was bright eyed and happy but suddenly felt dizzy as she sat down on the bed "Opps, I guess I tried to look at everything too quickly" she laughed slightly embarrassed. Ruby just shook her head and sat next to her.

"I wanted to see the world, I wanted to see all these places and do all these things but, now that we can't leave Storybrooke I guess my adventures are going to have to be put on hold for a while" she nudged Belles shoulder looking up at the posters.

"Well I've never been anywhere but my castle and" she paused but felt she could say what was in her heart to Ruby. "and Rumplestiltskins castle."

Ruby's eyes widened at the mention of Mr Gold.

"You, you oh god don't tell me he's the guy your breaking up with?" Belle nodded and looked down at the ground "oh Hun, now I see why you were downing those teas" she placed her arms around Belle gently pulling her into a hug. The spark ignited in Belles chest, she felt herself turning bright red against the woman's touch and she found her arms naturally wrapping themselves around her waist as she stopped breathing for a moment. What was this feeling? The last time she felt like this she kissed Rumple and look where that got her, so Belle jumped back, a slightly frightened look in her eyes.

"Belle?" Ruby sat there her arms still out in mid-air "You ok?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry last time I did this; I got into a lot of trouble." She swallowed looking at the woman.

"Ok….. last time you hugged someone you got into trouble?" she said putting her arms down and listening.

"No, last time I..I ..I fell in love" she blurted out no concept of what she had just said; only that it was the truth. Ruby blinked, shock had hit her like a frying pan to the face as she sat on the bed unable to speak, to move or to think. Did Belle really just say she had fallen in love with her?

"Belle, umm what did you just say?" she thought she would just check again, though she knew the answer as clear as day.

"I have fallen in love with you" she smiled sitting beside her not really knowing whether she had done something wrong again but at least this time no one was yelling at her.

Ruby's face twitched as she nodded and clicked over what was happening, obviously she had mistaken kindness and friendship for love and still being so shaken she really couldn't express the difference.

"Belle I think you mean we have become friends" Ruby said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No I love you" she persisted looking into the woman's rich brown eyes, Ruby took another deep breath.

"Belle you don't even know me" she said unconvincingly.

"I don't have to know you, lovers can meet anywhere" she smiled and blushed but replied as Ruby was fighting her "Maybe I should just go" she said standing up and cuddling the clothes to her chest tightly

"No wait, Belle I'm sorry" she said pulling her back down to the bed but Belle lost her balance in her heels and crashed down onto of Tuby pushing her back onto the bed, their faces almost brushing against each other as Ruby's heart thumped against Belles, she swallowed hard getting lost in Belles eyes again, watching them watch her as her arms now caressing Belles body against her own, they were both silent, both so close, both alone. Belle blushed deeply looking down at Ruby before whispering "I'm sorry" making no attempt to try to get off the stunning half naked woman below her, the uniform wasn't every much to work with.

"It's ok" Ruby whispered back before she was unable to stop herself, she bent up and crushed her red lips against Belles, tasting some of the tea still lingering she kissed her deeply knowing she felt exactly how Belle felt. Belle made a slight noise at the kiss but soon found herself falling into Ruby's arms, there was nothing bad about this to her, she felt relaxed and this wasn't just some short tease, Ruby's lips stayed locked against her own as she closed her eyes and became lost in the moment. The two girl's lay together for a few minutes before Ruby finally broke the kiss helping Belle sit up she licked her lips and bit her bottom lip.

"So what now?" she asked slightly confused by her actions, after chasing men for so long, though never actually being with one, the irony of her being with a girl made her have to re-think her position.

Belle shrugged but took Ruby's hand in her own "I'm not sure, I have only been in love with one other person and well, I'm sorta new to everything" she said her eyes darting to meet Ruby's.

"Well I guess were both new to this" she laughed trying to break the ice. As awkward as it was their hands told a different story, each gripped together tightly neither one of the women were about to let the other go.

"So do you want me to stay?" Belle asked hoping to the gods that she wasn't going to get kicked out again. Ruby nodded bitting her lip again. "But not here, Grannie checks my room during the day to see I'm not getting into trouble we will go back to your room" she said standing up and pulling Belle back against her in her arms. She was the taller of the two but she liked looking down into Belles eye and Belle liked looking up into Ruby's. Suddenly Belle took some control taking Ruby's hand she bolted out the door and back over to her room letting go as she stood in the middle of her room. "Sorry I just wanted to be with you again" she smiled like a girl with a school yard crush. Ruby shut the door and walked over to her blushing as she looked at how sweet Belle was, most of the guys that tried to pick her up were pieces of trash, only good for one night stands and never said anything sweet to her, but Belle was so innocent, so pure, so gentle, she felt such a peace standing with her.

"Belle..I..I.." Ruby found it hard to say anything as Belle pressed a finger to her painted lips.

"It's ok we don't need to say anything yet, you will get to know me another way" she said gently kissing Ruby again. Both hearts began to melt, as the women stood together Belle wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck and Ruby holding tightly to her waist. Ruby smiled against Belles lips with a small giggle she broke the kiss placing her head against Belles.

"I was going to say I should buy you a drink first but you have had 3 already" she laughed looking at the smile on Belles face.

"Well I guess that's true" she said holding onto her tightly. "Ruby," she asked with nudge to the woman's face "Do you love me?" she asked hesitantly "I mean I don't want to scare you or anything?"

Ruby only kissed her again, running her hands through her light brown hair unconsciously she said "I do" as she found herself wrapped in a bliss she hadn't felt since she was with Peter.

"I'm glad" Belle said sweetly looking up into Ruby's eyes before resting her head on the her chest, she closed her eyes and stood being happily rocked in the woman's arms feeling like someone finally cared about her, she couldn't help let a few tears slip from the corner of her eyes.

"Belle what's wrong?" Ruby felt the drops hit her pale skin as she lifted the woman's face up to her Belles eyes still tightly shut.

"It's nothing I guess I'm just… happy" she said trying to bury her face in Ruby's uniform. Holding her close she walked the woman over to the bed pulling back the covers she nudged Belles crying face towards it.

"Come on get in" she said with a gentle grin. Belle nodded and turned around pulling her hair out of the way.

"Will you help me?" she said pointing at the zip in her dress. Ruby swallowed and nodded her hands slightly shaky as she pulled the zip slowly down noting that Gold had wonderfully forgotten to give her a bra. She tried to hold it together taking a step back and watching the woman shimmy out of the dress as the blue pile of fabric now sat at her ankles around her red high heels. She turned her body slightly around "Ruby pass me the clothes please" she smiled teasingly. Ruby picked up the small pile and walked closely over but instead of reaching around to give them to Belle she found herself snaking an arm around the woman's waist, her skin like silk to the touch she pressed the clothes to Belles bare chest but gently pulled her against her. Belle smiled feeling the warmth of Ruby behind her, she didn't want her to let go, she didn't want to be alone, her heart was feeling something again, a spirit of freedom, this woman wanted to be just as free as she did, she wanted adventure and excitement.

"Ruby" she whispered behind her.

"Yes Belle?" Ruby responded a hoarseness in her voice as her breathing became rapid.

"Will you stay with me?" the woman asked turning around in Ruby's arms knowing she was asking a lot. Ruby pulled her close to her and stroked her hair gently, "Sure Hun" she smiled feeling Belles slender frame against her own as Belle started to slip her hands under the roughly tied shirt. Her skin was smooth as she looked up into Ruby's eyes softly moving to untie the small knot she always had in the front of her shirt. Ruby's hand caressed Belle cheek pulling the girl into another passionate kiss as she felt the white cotton shirt being stripped from her shoulders. The easy light of the day streamed in as Belle felt herself touch the warm sheets her leg instinctively wrapping around Ruby's waist as she was gently laid down. Ruby bit her lip again, her breathing already starting to get heavy as she pushed Belle against the covers, unable to resist the temptation of trailing sweet kisses down her neck, leaving small red smudges on her pale skin. Belle lifted Ruby's head in her hands, looking deep into her eyes she found herself breathless for a moment.

"I want you to….be with.. me" she said no sure if that was the right way to ask a woman but she was willing to give it a shot.

"I was hoping you would ask me that because I was just about to ask you" he smiled with a small giggle, she helped Belle off with her heels, taking off her own heels and bra off as well before throwing the covers over the two of them she dragged her hands down Belles slender waist taking her underwear as well in the process. Belle gasped and buried her face into Ruby's shoulder, no one had ever toucher her this way before and she was still slightly new to everything. Ruby seemed far more experienced but she knew one thing, copying was easy as she did the same to Ruby without hesitation.

"Belle!" Ruby said slightly shocked

"Was that bad?" she asked suddenly worried she had done something wrong.

"No ..I ..just, I guess I wasn't expecting you to be so forward" she said pushing Belle back down to the bed and gripping both her wrists high over her head. "But you know what they say when you play with fire honey" she smirked finding the passion inside her starting to stir, she really wanted Belle, more than she had ever wanted any man that walked into Storybrooke. Belle licked her lips, her heart was racing as she felt helpless yet tantalised by the lack of control, she watched Ruby start kissing down her chest again, as she closed her eyes and smiled loosening her grip of one hand to gently run her fingers through Ruby's hair. Ruby gently brushed her lips over Belles breast sighing softly at such a sweet taste. Belle shivered delighted as hands ran down her side. She moaned as the kissed on her breast making her tingle with excitement as she moaned out again into the touch and wrapped her legs around Ruby locking her against her body. " You're beautiful Belle," Ruby whispered leaning down to gently suck on one of her nipples. The girl knew what she liked so going on instinct she thought Belle would like it just as much and she was right, feeling her lock her body down against her she smiled continuing to hold her hand pinned to the bed, her free hand over the other breast as she played with it lightly. Belle arched back, feeling happy to have this new lover between her thighs, touching her flesh. Ruby repeated the action before kissing down her stomach. " Mhmm, you taste wonderful."

Belle couldn't help but blush as Ruby slid down further against her, she closed her eyes, her skin electrified from the trail of kisses as Ruby smirking, kissed the center of her thighs teasing her, wanting her to almost beg her for the attention. Splaying her fingers across Ruby's back she looked deep into her dark eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love you" she confessed in the heat of the moment. As she felt Ruby taking her dominate position back against her lips, this is where she belonged, in these arms, kissed by these lips, loved by this woman. She let her hands drift across the smooth pale skin. She arched up against Ruby's kisses, begging for more, her dark hair fanning out around her head like a dark halo and the brunettes cascading down around her. She ran her leg up along the outside of Ruby's body in a slow drag. She moaned as her bared chest collided with Belles, her heart pounding. She pulled Belle into another kiss their centers now pressed together she felt the heat radiating from her lover. Breaking the kiss she dotted kisses all over her neck and collarbone, as one of her hands continued to tease a pert nipple. Belled kissed her back with a frenzied passion, her left hand now holding Ruby's head. No one could illicit the feeling of fire and ecstasy with such a tiny amount of effort, and the hot mouth that trailed kisses down to her nipple was making her more light headed than any drink she had. Her chest heaved with need and she licked her swollen lips as her own hands gripped into the ebony mess of hair. Ruby started to slide her hand down between Belles legs letting her go gently, before she started smoothly rubbing the woman's cleft hearing Belle moan in anticipation as she felt heat surging between her legs. Biting down gently on Belles nipple, she rolled the other between her fingers.

"Ruby... please..." she found herself rocking herself against the fingers. She was more than ready, more than needy and the moan from her throat was thick with lust. Ruby pulled back, her red lips begging for the damp heat there ready to taste. Plunging two fingers past silken folds and deep inside her love she began to thrust them into her slowly waiting for Belles reaction. Her heart raced, her body already starting to tremble, she could fell her hand body gripping at Ruby's shoulders, starved of the stunning woman's touch she now greedily took everything she was experiencing like a plant desperate for water. Ruby held herself still for moment looking at Belle and seeing the pleasure in her reactions she started deep into hers eyes.

"I love you." She breathed out moving her thumb gently against Belles center.

The primal feeling that welled up as Ruby entered her body took her breath away. She opened her thighs as wide as she could the moment she felt Ruby's movements change. She moaned out as she saw Ruby's hot lips strike her own hot flesh.

"Oh gods Ruby!" she cried out seeing the woman disappear under the blanket she fell back onto the bed gripping at the sheets. Ruby drove her tongue deep past silken folds as she dragged it up Belles length stopping at her loves most sensitive spot, flicking her hot tongue over the small nub, she once more sunk her fingers deep inside. Belles body shuddered as a tightness started to gather at the base of her spine.

"Ruby... ahh... oh.. " she panted hard, clawing at the bed beneath her as she couldn't hold back anymore, she fought hard trying to hold on just a bit longer but finally her body arched hard, shuddering violently as she screamed out Ruby's name out, the sound bouncing off the cottage walls.

Ruby greedily gulped up what she had earned as she cleaned her lover up, paying extra attention to her quivering center. Giving it one last nip she pulled away and crawled up with Belle in the bed dazed by her beauty. Belle felt her body convulse a little as she panted hard; she had seen stars as Ruby had made her climax and her heart had soared as the one she loved had brought her emotionally to her knees as her body had gone so high. After a moment or two she felt Ruby had stop licking and she reached a hand weakly out hoping that Ruby was beside her, that it wasn't a drunken hallucination. Ruby's heart raced as she panted softly, the rapid rise and fall of her chest betraying her, smiling she pulled Belle into a sweet kiss letting her taste her delightful blend against her mouth.

"You taste amazing" she said breaking the kiss and looking down at her lovingly.

Belle wrapped her arms around Ruby, resting her head on her so she could hear her heart beat and hide the slight blush at Ruby's words. Only this woman could make her blush like she was so young again.

"..My love... I... I have dreamed that someone like you would hold me like this" she said closing her eyes for a moment as held her tight. She had the sinking feeling that it would be this only the one time, in fear she pulled back, and forced a smile.

Ruby stroked the wavy locks of messed hair unbelieving the one she loved so much was so close to her here in her home.

"My darling my precious love" she said trying to pull her back into her "don't be afraid of me" She said nervous herself but she wouldn't show it, as she laid a kiss on top of Belles head, she rocked her lover in her arms.

Belle leaned up and kissed the woman back softly as she stroked her cheek, gazing into her eyes "What now?" she asked with a slight whimper in her voice. Ruby saw the fear Belle had been wanting to hid but smiled and sighed.

"Now you're going to sleep, I'm going to go to work and when I finish I'm going to bring you up dinner and some movies and I'm going to stay with you all night, as I want to tomorrow and the next day and then probably the day after that." She said hugging Belle tightly. Belle had a small tear fall from her eye as she curled into Ruby's chest.

"I would love that." She said letting go with a quick small kiss she grabbed the pillow Ruby had been against and pulled it to her chest. Ruby sighed looking at how adorable Belle was she didn't want to leave but if Grannie was back it would have looked suspicious. She slid out of the bed and wriggled back into her work clothes, buckling her heels back on she fixed her hair and makeup pulling out the red lipstick from her apron pocket before walking back over to the bed and kissing Belle on the head. Belle watched her happily already imagining another night in Ruby's arms as she felt her last kiss linger.

"I love you" she called out watching Ruby walk to the door.

"I love you too sugar." Ruby blew her a kiss and with a kick of her heels she walked out the door, closing it behind her she pushed her back against the shut wood biting her lip in a cheeky way she strutted back down stairs and over to the dinner.

"Have you seen her?" Gold asked when she returned to the dinner through the back entrance.

"Seen who?" Ruby questioned picking up a pen and shoving it behind her ear before looking at Charming who was with him oddly.

"Her name is Belle" Charming said to her "if you know anything its ok he's with me" he coaxed as she swallowed hard, she had just slept with Gold's girl, that was not good but if he didn't know, she smiled and walked around the counter.

"That's mine" Gold said pointing to the small cardigan that had come with her while she was getting dressed. As a distraction she picked it up handed it to him.

"Perhaps I can track her using my nose" she said all the emotions in her heart trying to be hidden.

"Can you do that? Will you help us?" Charming questioned as she nodded. He helped Gold out of the dinner as they waited outside; Ruby sighed but pressed the clothing to her nose enjoying the scent of Belle happily one more time, the smile plastered across her face before going on her mission to lead the boys astray and away from her new found love.


End file.
